After Thoughts on the Hero Killer: Stain
by NenePasciele
Summary: Izuku had a lot of time to think... these are his after thoughts on what happened in episode 17 of season 2 aka episode 30 / one shot


**Chiwassu minna-saan~~  
** **To my repeat readers, I know it's been a while hehe but you know… life's changed hehe  
** **So I've come to recently love Boku no Hero and have binged all of August on this show and manga  
** **I'm a nerd I know but well I dunno… I'm a nerd  
** **So this is my first oneshot for BNHA / it's not long but I hope you guys enjoy it~~  
** **Saa~ we start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything… simply borrowing**

* * *

After Thoughts on the Hero Killer: Stain

Izuku had a lot of time to think...

He didn't like being admitted in the hospital but he felt like he had (unfortunately and unwillingly) gotten used to the feeling of being in a recovery-esque room what with him still trying to successfully use One for All without destroying all his limbs. However, with him just going through a battle with the infamous Hero Killer, he didn't dread being here so much; in fact he'd be even more surprised if he wasn't put in a hospital.

The green haired boy didn't mind all the spare time, but having only his mind to keep him busy while his friends were resting, though was a blessing, could sometimes also be a curse. He had a tendency to overthink many things while he was worrying about a dozen other things. This would lead him to enter a very dark place in his mind where he, more often than not, wasn't be able to escape.

Yesterday he, Todoroki, and Iida had been spoken to by the police chief about what they had done and what was going to be made public about the event. Of course it stung that none of them would gain recognition for defeating and capturing Stain and that all the credit would go to Endeavor (much to the chagrin of Todoroki) but in hind sight, they too had broken the law even if it was done for a valiant cause.

There wasn't much that could be done about that but he was glad that they were getting off pretty much scott free. He had also recently heard the nurses gossiping in the hallways about a video that some person made about Stain and his background. It freaked him out a little that people were seemingly supporting Stain in his ideology but at the same time… it made him wonder as well.

Of course there were many heroes that he still looked up to, but of course none would ever be above All Might, but then there were some heroes like Endeavor who, though he thought were still good people, became heroes out of selfish motives; they were driven by fame, spite, and/or most especially money. He wouldn't say that he hated these kinds of heroes since it was better that they were heroes as opposed to being a villain, but it still didn't sit well with him that their motives in helping people weren't simply to help, but to gain a certain incentive for helping.

It did make sense to Izuku that people were paid to be heroes as having to be heroes while having a day job to pay the bills wouldn't make much sense. It wasn't turning the hero community into a business that bothered him. It was the fact that some people weren't sincere in their wanting to help simply out of the goodness of their hearts but rather, help because that's what they're paid to do.

Therefore it wasn't impossible for Stain to come to hate this society as it is because he, like himself, looked up to All Might. He saw the things All Might has done and to what length he was willing to go for people that even the greatest of heroes wouldn't. So comparing heroes to each other, though leads to many conflicts, is also impossible to avoid. The young boy figured that those conflicts might have been a major factor in what turned Stain into what he was.

Izuku understood where Stain's hate had stemmed from as the so called 'fake heroes' that the man talked about were becoming a more common thing in society as the hero business continues to grow. But as for the extent to which the man was willing to go and had gone to just to make his ideal a reality, he couldn't agree with it. The young boy had seen who had been targeted and what kind of people they were and who they had inspired. It hurt to see that many of those who had survived wouldn't be able to serve as a hero anymore due to the excessive damage and Stain was the one who had taken that away. He had even turned the one person who Izuku thought of as the most level headed and law adhering person into someone who was consumed by revenge.

Then Izuku thought of Uraraka and the time when she told him that her goal for becoming a hero was money as well. Just from hearing her reasoning for becoming a hero, Izuku figured that Uraraka too would have been made a target and killed off. However, after talking to her more, one would find that her reasoning was much deeper and more sincere as she wanted money so that she could help support her family. But putting money aside, she also had a sincere heart and also genuinely wanted to help people in need.

In all honesty, it terrified Izuku deeply that there would be others who sincerely believe in Stain's ideal and would take the torch from him and continue on in his stead, but he also wanted to believe that there would always be people to stand up to them and put a stop to them before they go too far.

It's also hard for him to classify Stain as a villain.

Sure, he harmed and killed people and broke the law, but he did it because he believed that what he was doing would help better the society. Also, when he was suddenly swept up by the flying nomu, it wasn't a hero who had saved him, it was Stain. And he had only saved him because the man felt that Izuku was worthy of being called a hero, otherwise he'd just be dead to him. During the battle as well, both he and Todoroki were just nuisances that were getting in the way of his real targets; his aim towards the two was just to incapacitate them until he could accomplish his goal. If he really wanted to, he could have cut them up a long time ago and be on his merry way.

Shuddering, Izuku was reminded of how his leg was cut solely for the purpose of drawing blood and not sliced off with the intent to kill him. That just amazed him more on how Iida was able to survive the attack as all the killing intent was placed on him.

Sighing, Izuku stretched a bit as his body was still sore and took a look at his roommates. He saw Todoroki and Iida napping a bit restlessly in bed. He hoped that they weren't reliving the nightmare that was two days ago, but he wouldn't blame them if their restlessness was because of that. After all, he was here not resting too and thinking about everything that had transpired.

He feels like even though this is the end of the Hero Killer: Stain, this incident could very well open the door towards something even bigger than he could imagine. It scared him, the uncertainty of the future, but whatever may come his way, as long as he had All Might and his friends by his side, then he knew that they'd be able to face and overcome whatever challenges that may come at them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Yayy finished though I'm not sure if this made much sense hehe  
** **I don't usually do one shots but just wanted to write something for this  
** **I'm sure some if not most of you have already figured these thoughts out but I just wanted to get them out here haha  
** **I'm also not sure if someone else has written something similar to this either as I'm new to the Boku no Hero fanfic community haha I just started reading a few this week**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless  
** **Took me a few hours to write haha  
** **And also (sorry to my KHR readers – I swear I'm working on it as we speak) I'm working on a BNHA story**

 **Here's a synopsis if you're interested:**

Midoriya Izuku, he's always been a bundle of joyful optimism even when it seemed like nothing seemed to be going right for him, or when the world mocked his very being. It didn't matter what life threw at him as long as he had his family, the only ones who made him feel like he matter – but one day, a tragic accident left Izuku orphaned and alone to fend for himself.

OOC!Deku Alert  
Izuku with a quirk? Without a quirk? How will he change? Read and find out haha

 **Tell me what you think pleaaase  
** **Till next time~ Owari-desuu**

Uploaded: 05/10/2017


End file.
